The present invention relates to interface technology for providing mutual connection between data processing devices, which conduct data processing, and peripheral devices, which conduct input/output of information, and the like, and more particularly, it relates to a new interface technology standard relating to connections between game devices and related peripheral devices.
Data transmission methods for use in data communications between the main unit of an image processing device and peripheral devices related thereto include the following. Philips, I2C bus system
In this system, serial data and a serial clock are transmitted by two wires. The data and clock are physically separated, and data transmission/reception and reproduction are possible by the simplest method. The I2C bus is described, or example, in Philips"" I2C bus instruction manual (January 1992). SGSxe2x80x94Thomson DS link system.
In this system, a data signal and strobe signals are transmitted by two wires. A clock signal is reproduced by means of the data signal and strobe signal. When the transmitted data changes to a different value, only the data signal changes. When the transmitted data is the same value, only the strobe signal changes. For example, if the transmitted data in the data signal changes from xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, then the strobe signal does not change. If the transmitted data in the data signal does not change, e.g., xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d xe2x86x92xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, then the strobe signal only changes. Therefore, by adopting an exclusive-OR operation for the data signal and strobe signal, it is possible to reproduce a clock signal. The DS link system is introduced in Nikkei Electronics, Vol. 675, (Nov. 4th 1996, pp. 167-171). In consumer-oriented devices, such as game devices, it is necessary to use a data transmission system and interface connection standard which can be implemented at low cost. However, in the aforementioned I2BUS system, since the transition edge of the data signal has the same timing as the transition edge of the clock, it is not possible to use the clock signal directly on the data reproducing (demodulating) side. Furthermore, in the latter DS link system, exclusive-OR logic is applied to the data signal and strobe signal, to reproduce a synchronizing clock. The data signal must be sampled using this clock. Therefore, the level of simplicity of the interface circuit structure does not adequately satisfy the conditions for domestic game devices, where low cost is a very important requirement.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data transmission system for an interface having an inexpensive circuit composition, which can be applied to an image processing device, such as a domestic game system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data transmission system for an interface, whereby data can be separated from a signal carrying data by means of a simple circuit composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game device and a related peripheral device comprising interfaces, whereby data can be separated from a signal carrying data by means of a simple circuit composition.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide basic technology for developing various types of peripheral devices, by proposing novel interface technology between a game device and peripheral device.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, the data transmission system according to the present invention is a data transmission system for transmitting data by distributing one item of serial data into first and second data signals, wherein the first data signal contains each of the odd-numbered bits of the serial data, respectively distributed between pulses of a first clock formed by means of a pulse sequence having a uniform interval; the second data signal contains each of the even-numbered bits of the serial data, respectively distributed between pulses of a second clock formed by means of a pulse sequence having the same frequency as the first clock signal; the first data signal is transmitted such that the pulse edge of its clock signal component is located in the data section of the second data signal on the time axis; and the second data signal is transmitted such that the pulse edge of its clock signal component is located in the data section of the first data signal on the time axis (FIG. 10, FIG. 11, FIG. 50, FIG. 54). Furthermore, in a data transmission system wherein a data frame defined according to a transmission format comprising, at the least, a start pattern carrying data start information, a data pattern carrying serial data, and an end pattern carrying data end information, are transmitted by distributing the data frame between a first and a second data signal, the data transmission system according to the present invention is a data transmission system, wherein the start pattern is created by setting the first data signal to a constant value and setting the second data signal as a first pulse sequence signal; the data pattern is created by forming the first data signal by distributing each of the odd-numbered bits of the serial data respectively between pulses of a second pulse sequence signal having a constant interval, and forming the second data signal by distributing each of the even-numbered bits of the serial data respectively between pulses of a third pulse sequence signal, which is shifted by a prescribed amount from the position on the time axis of the second pulse sequence signal; and the end pattern is created by setting the second data signal to a constant value, and setting the first data signal as a fourth pulse sequence signal. (FIG. 11, FIG. 12, FIG. 50, FIG. 54)
By means of this composition, it is possible to create a communications interface wherein the modulation and demodulation circuits can be composed relatively simply by means of a small number of data lines (namely, two data lines).
Preferably, the superimposed data is isolated by latching the level of one data signal of the first and second data signals at the pulse edge of the clock signal component of the other data signal. Thereby, it is possible to isolate the superimposed data by means of a simple circuit composition (FIG. 10, FIG. 28, FIG. 29, FIG. 50).
In a game device which requests transmission or reply of information required for a game by transmitting two data signals (SDCKA, SDCKB) simultaneously to a single or plurality of peripheral devices by means of a signal transmission path, the game device according to the present invention comprises: start pattern creating means for creating a start pattern represented by two data signals, wherein a first data signal is set to a constant value (or fixed value) state during a first time period, and a second data signal is set to a clock signal state during the first time period (FIG. 13(a), FIGS. 14, 58, 103b); data pattern creating means for creating a data pattern represented by two data signals, wherein data to be transmitted to the peripheral device is divided into two data sequences, and a first data signal is created by inserting each bit of the first data sequence respectively between pulses of a first clock signal, and a second data signal is created by inserting each bit of the second data sequence respectively between pulses of a second clock signal having the same frequency as, and a prescribed phase difference from, the first clock signal (FIGS. 10, 103b); end pattern creating means for creating an end pattern represented by two data signals, wherein the second signal is set to a constant value (or fixed value) state during a second time period, and the first signal is set to a clock signal state during the second time period (FIGS. 13, 58, 103b); and frame creating means for creating a frame represented by two data signals, containing the start pattern, the data pattern and the end pattern, and transmitting the frame as a transmission unit to the peripheral device (FIGS. 58, 103b).
Preferably, the data is serial data, the first data sequence is a data sequence comprising the odd-numbered bits of the serial data, and the second data sequence is a data sequence comprising the even-numbered bits of the serial data.
Furthermore, the prescribed phase difference is determined such that the pulse edge of the clock signal contained in one data signal of the two data signals representing the data pattern is located in the data section of the other data signal on the time axis, and the pulse edge of the clock signal contained in the other data signal is located in the data section of the aforementioned data signal on the time axis (FIGS. 10, 50).
The game device for implementing the foregoing data transmission method can readily separate out the data since either one or both of the two data signals comprises a transmission clock component. The modulation and demodulation circuit can be constructed relatively simply.
Preferably, the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter, and the parameter comprises, at the least, the address of the peripheral device connected to the signal transmission path which is to receive the frame (FIG. 7, FIG. 48). Since the signal format for data communications between the game device and peripheral device is standardized by a frame format, compatibility between the game device and a plurality of types of peripheral device can be readily guaranteed.
For the signal transmission path, wired data signal lines, or wireless radio communications channels (FIG. 95), or optical communications channels (FIG. 96), or a combination of these, can be used.
In a peripheral device for a game device which sends information required for a game to a game device having one input/output port or a plurality of input/output ports by transmitting two data signals simultaneously, the game device according to the present invention comprises:
start pattern creating means for creating a start pattern represented by two data signals, wherein a first signal is set to a constant value (or fixed value) state during a first time period, and a second signal is set to a clock signal state during the first time period; data pattern creating means for creating a data pattern represented by two data signals, wherein data to be transmitted to the game device is divided into two data sequences and each bit of the first data sequence is inserted respectively between pulses of a first clock signal, and each bit of the second data sequence is inserted respectively between pulses of a second clock signal having the same frequency as, and a prescribed phase difference from, the first clock signal; end pattern creating means for creating an end pattern represented by two data signals, wherein the second signal is set to a constant value (or fixed value) state during a second time period, and the first signal is set to a clock signal state during the second time period; and frame creating means for creating a frame represented by two data signals, containing the start pattern, the data pattern and the end pattern, and transmitting the frame as a transmission unit to the game device.
Preferably, the data is serial data which is readily divided into two data sequences, the first data sequence is a data sequence comprising the odd-numbered bits of the serial data, and the second data sequence is a data sequence comprising the even-numbered bits of the serial data. As well as serial data, block data can also be handled by means of a buffer for gathering data.
Preferably, the prescribed phase difference is determined such that the pulse edge of the clock signal contained in one data signal of the two data signals representing the data pattern is located in the data section of the other data signal on the time axis, and the pulse edge of the clock signal contained in the other data signal is located in the data section of the one data signal on the time axis (FIG. 10, FIG. 50). Thereby, it is possible readily to isolate the data superimposed on one data signal by means of the other clock.
Preferably, the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter, and the parameter comprises, at the least, the address of the input/output port of the game device which is to receive the frame (FIG. 48, FIG. 57).
Preferably, the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter, the parameter comprises, at the least, a source address indicating the address on the transmission path of the peripheral device transmitting the frame, and this source address is created on the basis of peripheral device identification information representing the type of the peripheral device already recorded by the peripheral device, and information relating to the input/output port to which the peripheral device is connected as indicated by the game device (FIG. 58).
In a peripheral device for conducting data communications with a game device comprising one input/output port or a plurality of input/output ports by means of a data transmission path connecting to one of the input/output ports of the game device, the peripheral device according to the present invention comprises: first storage means for previously storing identification information for the peripheral device representing the type of the peripheral device; second storage means for storing input/output port information representing the input/output port to which the data transmission path is connected, as indicated by the game device; and source address creating means for creating a source address for the peripheral device which is appended to the data to be transmitted to the game device, on the basis of the peripheral device identification information and the input/output port information (FIG. 58).
By means of this composition, the game device is able to identify from the received transmission data the address of the peripheral device on the data transmission path and the type of that peripheral device.
In a peripheral device for conducting data communications with a game device by means of a data transmission path connecting to any one of a single input/output port or plurality of input/output ports provided in the game device, the peripheral device according to the present invention comprises: a single base connector which connects to the data transmission path; a single expansion connector or plurality of expansion connectors which connect to the data transmission path via the base connector, in order to connect other peripheral devices to the data transmission path; and an input/output controller for conducting data communications with the game device via the base connector; wherein the input/output controller comprises: first storage means for previously storing peripheral device identification information representing the fact that the device is a peripheral device which is to be connected directly to the game device; second storage means for storing input/output port information representing the input/output port to which the data transmission path is connected, as indicated by the game device; connection identifying means for creating connection information representing the connection status of other peripheral devices by identifying whether or not a further peripheral device is connected to any of the expansion connectors; and source address creating means for creating a source address containing the peripheral device identification information, the input/output port information and the connection information, which is to be appended to the transmission data (FIG. 58).
Preferably, the identifying means determines whether or not there is a connection at the expansion sockets by identifying the voltage level of a particular terminal of the expansion connectors, which is connected to a level shift circuit composed such that a bias voltage is supplied by the further peripheral device.
In an expansion peripheral device which connects to an expansion connector of the aforementioned peripheral device, the expansion peripheral device according to the present invention comprises: first storage means for storing connector identification information representing the number of an expansion connector as indicated by the input/output controller via the expansion connector, after connecting to the expansion connector; second storage means for previously storing expansion peripheral device information representing the fact that the device is a peripheral device which is to be connected to the expansion connector; third storage means for storing input/output port information representing the input/output port to which the data transmission path is connected, as indicated by the game device by means of the data transmission path, the base connector and the expansion connector; and source address creating means for creating a source address containing the expansion peripheral device information, the input/output port information, and the connection information, which is to be appended to is transmission data (FIG. 59).
In a game device comprising a single input/output port or a plurality of input/output ports for connecting via a main data transmission path (M bus) a base peripheral device composed such that a single expansion peripheral device or a plurality of expansion peripheral devices can be connected thereto via auxiliary data transmission paths (LM bus), the game device according to the present invention comprises: an input/output controller for conducting intermittent data communications with any of the peripheral devices by means of frame signals; wherein data communications are conducted according to a format whereby a relevant peripheral device responds to instructions from the input/output controller; the frame signals comprise: a start pattern representing the start of a data pattern, a data pattern carrying transmission data, and an end pattern representing the end of a data pattern; the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter; the parameter comprises a destination address and a source address; and both the destination address and the source address are created by including information relating to the main data transmission path used in communications, the base device/expansion device classification of the peripheral device involved in communications, and the auxiliary data transmission path used in communications (FIG. 58, FIG. 59).
Preferably, the auxiliary data transmission paths are connected respectively in parallel to the main data transmission path, and direct data communications are conducted between the game device and expansion peripheral devices.
Preferably, the base peripheral devices and the expansion peripheral devices each respectively hold inherent information containing information on the type of peripheral device and information inherent to the device, and the game device reads out this inherent information by means of the data transmission. The game device can identify compatibility between the game application and the peripheral device by referring to the inherent information.
Thereby, it is possible to avoid the use of game devices which are incompatible with so-called xe2x80x9cplug and playxe2x80x9d systems or applications.
Preferably, the main data transmission path is constituted by two data lines, and two data signals formed by dividing the frame signal are used to transmit the two data lines, respectively. Thereby, it is possible to apply the data transmission method according to the present invention to a game device.
In a base peripheral device for a game device, to which a single expansion peripheral device or a plurality of expansion peripheral devices can be connected by means of respectively provided auxiliary data transmission paths, and which is connected to a game device comprising a single input/output port or a plurality of input/output ports by means of a main data transmission path, the base peripheral device according to the present invention comprises an input/output controller for conducting intermittent data communications with the game device by means of frame signals; and the data communications are conducted according to a format whereby the input/output controller responds to instructions from the game device; the frame signals comprise: a start pattern representing the start of a data pattern, a data pattern carrying transmission data, and an end pattern representing the end of a data pattern; the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter; the parameter comprises a destination address and a source address; and both the destination address and the source address are created by including information relating to the main data transmission path used in communications, the master/slave classification of the peripheral device involved in communications, and the auxiliary data transmission path used in communications (FIG. 58 and FIG. 59).
The base peripheral for a game device according to the present invention further comprises a connector for connecting to the main data transmission path, and a plurality of expansion connectors for connecting the main data transmission path to the auxiliary data transmission paths in parallel by means of the connector.
Preferably, the base peripheral device comprises storage means for storing inherent information including the type of peripheral device and information inherent to the device, and this inherent information is transmitted by means of the data communications in response to a request from the game device.
Preferably, the base peripheral device uses the data transmission method according to the present invention by means of a composition wherein the main data transmission path is constituted by two data lines, and two data signals formed by dividing the frame signal are used to transmit the two data lines, respectively.
By connection to a game device having a plurality of input/output ports, the peripheral device of the foregoing composition conducts data communications with the game device, and creates a source address for itself on the data transmission path by means of information relating to the input/output port as indicated by the game device, and information representing the type of peripheral device held by the device itself.
In an expansion peripheral device for a game device which connects to a game device by means of an auxiliary data transmission path, a base peripheral device to which expansion peripheral devices can be connected, and a main data transmission path, the expansion peripheral device according to the present invention comprises an input/output controller for conducting intermittent data communications with the game device by means of frame signals; and data communications are conducted according to a format whereby the input/output controller responds to instructions from the game device; the frame signals comprise: a start pattern representing the start of a data pattern, a data pattern carrying transmission data, and an end pattern representing the end of a data pattern; the data pattern comprises a command and a parameter; the parameter comprises a destination address and a source address; and both the destination address and the source address are created by including information relating to the main data transmission path used in communications, the base device/expansion device classification of the peripheral device involved in communications, and the auxiliary data transmission path used in communications (FIG. 59).
Preferably, the main data transmission path is constituted by two data lines, the auxiliary data transmission path is constituted by two data lines in the upstream direction and two data lines in the downstream direction, and two data signals formed by dividing the frame signal are used to transmit the two data lines, respectively.
The expansion peripheral device of the foregoing composition conducts data communications with a game device comprising a plurality of input/output ports by means of a peripheral device (base peripheral device) having a plurality of expansion connectors connected in parallel to any one of the input/output ports. It creates a source address used in data communications by means of information relating to the input/output port, as indicated by the game device, and information relating to the expansion connector used, as indicated by the peripheral device. The source address is not simply an address, but also contains certain information. This type of function of the peripheral device is suitable for plug and play systems, and the like.
The information storage medium according to the present invention stores programs for causing a computer system to operate as the aforementioned game device (host) or peripheral device.